


Средство от скуки

by Omletto



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Legend of Kitaro, M/M, PWP, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>пятый день недельки Kimi to boku. <br/>бета - Изуэль </p>
<p>На школьном фестивале Юки был одет как Китаро.<br/>Легенда о Китаро.<br/>Китаро – выходец из призрачного народа. Выглядит он как обычный мальчик, только его левый глаз закрыт копной волос на голове. Его мама и папа заболели и умерли. От папы осталось лишь глазное яблоко (Медама-ояджи, или Папа-глазное яблоко), которое всегда находится рядом с Китаро. Вырастил Китаро соседский вполне человеческий врач по имени Мизуки-сан.<br/>Днем Китаро ходит в школу, а ночью прогуливается в аду. Возвращаться из ада в мир живых ему позволяет особый полосатый жилет, сотканный из жизненной силы предков Китаро и дающий ему защиту. Иногда Китаро строит козни зловредный бродяга по имени Незуми-отоко (Человек-крыса), но Китаро с помощью Медама-ояджи и других друзей всегда побеждает.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Средство от скуки

**Author's Note:**

> пятый день недельки Kimi to boku.   
> бета - Изуэль 
> 
> На школьном фестивале Юки был одет как Китаро.  
> Легенда о Китаро.  
> Китаро – выходец из призрачного народа. Выглядит он как обычный мальчик, только его левый глаз закрыт копной волос на голове. Его мама и папа заболели и умерли. От папы осталось лишь глазное яблоко (Медама-ояджи, или Папа-глазное яблоко), которое всегда находится рядом с Китаро. Вырастил Китаро соседский вполне человеческий врач по имени Мизуки-сан.  
> Днем Китаро ходит в школу, а ночью прогуливается в аду. Возвращаться из ада в мир живых ему позволяет особый полосатый жилет, сотканный из жизненной силы предков Китаро и дающий ему защиту. Иногда Китаро строит козни зловредный бродяга по имени Незуми-отоко (Человек-крыса), но Китаро с помощью Медама-ояджи и других друзей всегда побеждает.

 

— Канамэ, мне скучно, — громко тянет Юки ещё на подходе к сидящему в засаде Канамэ. Он осторожно пробирается сквозь декоративные заросли и присаживается у Канамэ за спиной. Тот даже вздрагивает от испуга, наверное, задумался и не услышал шороха листьев.   
— Ты должен быть на своём месте, — недовольно шипит Канамэ и поправляет съехавший парик. Юки тоже дёргает его за торчащую искусственную прядь, и Канамэ приходится снова приглаживать причёску.  
— Я знаю, — обиженно бубнит Юки и кладет подбородок Канамэ на плечо. Вдвоём гонять школьников всё равно интереснее.   
— Уходи, — шепчет Канамэ и отмахивается от него кивком головы. Жёсткие волосы неприятно лезут в ноздри, и Юки чихает.   
— Тише ты! — злится Канамэ и пихает его локтём в живот. Юки тоже злится и мстительно кусает его за плечо. Вот уж точно не такой встречи он ждал.  
— Развесели меня, Канамэ, — требует Юки и, обхватив за талию, тянет Канамэ на себя.  
Оба ожидаемо падают, Канамэ пытается вырваться из объятий Юки, но тот не позволяет, крепко прижимает к себе. Канамэ недолго сопротивляется, но в итоге сдаётся и послушно замирает. Усаживается поудобнее у Юки между ног и устало вздыхает.  
— Я тебе клоун что ли? — спрашивает он и оборачивается, заглядывая в лицо.   
Юки выпячивает губу и издевательски медлит с ответом. Канамэ предсказуемо вспыхивает и снова силится освободиться.   
— Просто с тобой весело, — бормочет наконец Юки после минуты дурацкой борьбы друг с другом и прикасается губами к уголку рта Канамэ.   
— Ты придурок, — говорит тот и обмякает в руках.   
Юки пользуется возможностью и запускает руку в разрез юкаты Канамэ. Проводит пальцем по ключице, по венке на шее, за ухом. Канамэ жмурится и чуть наклоняет голову вбок, подставляется, и сам скользит языком по линии челюсти, покусывает мочку. Юки нравится, как быстро заводится Канамэ, тогда становится совсем не до скуки. Как и не до целого мира, кроме жадного рта Канамэ и других не менее интересных частей его тела.   
— Мы, между прочим, в костюмах, — жарко шепчет Канамэ. Вот он-то никогда не отрывается от реальности, вечно волнуется обо всём и сразу. Лучше бы что-нибудь пошлое сказал.  
— И что? — нехотя цедит Юки, щипая Канамэ за сосок.  
— Твой одинокий глаз будет за нами подсматривать, — серьёзно изрекает Канамэ, а потом взрывается смехом и прячет лицо у Юки под мышкой.  
Юки засовывает руку в карман и достаёт оттуда бутафорское мягкое глазное яблоко с рисунком радужки. Он катает его в ладони и отвечает так же серьёзно:  
— Он не мой, он отцовский. Нечего над ним смеяться, — укоряет Юки и кладёт «глаз» на пол, отворачивая его зрачком в противоположную от них сторону.   
Канамэ примирительно поднимает руки ладонями вверх, но всё ещё улыбается.  
— Сам вот на девчонку похож, — бормочет Юки и в подтверждение своих слов слизывает с губы Канамэ кровь, нарисованную помадой. — Даже красишься. — Сам себе доказывает Юки и облизывает заодно и верхнюю губу, и скользит языком Канамэ в рот, проходится по кромке зубов и глубже, побуждая Канамэ на ответ.  
Тот протестующе мычит поначалу, но быстро втягивается, перехватывает инициативу, обвивает шею руками, отчаянно прижимается. Не разрывая поцелуя, Юки усаживает Канамэ к себе на бёдра. Они так близко, что и руки между ними не просунешь, но Юки хочется ещё ближе. Он толкается пахом в пах Канамэ, трётся, поддерживает Канамэ под спиной, когда того выгибает от удовольствия. С плеча Канамэ соскальзывает юката, и Юки спешит впиться в оголившуюся кожу губами и зубами, оставляя свой след. Один из немногих, уже таких привычных.   
Канамэ недовольно пихает его ладонью, наказывая за своеволие, но не прекращает двигаться. Волосы из парика разметались по его груди и лезут в рот и глаза. Они колючие, твёрдые, словно стеклянные. Совсем не такие, как у Канамэ на самом деле. Юки с силой тянет за прядь и сбрасывает дурацкий парик на пол. Канамэ и не замечает вовсе, хаотично гладит Юки по спине, горячо дышит на ухо, отвлекает от любых мыслей.   
Юки не сдерживается, подхватывает одной рукой Канамэ под задницу, ребром второй ладони проводит по ложбинке между ягодиц, прямо так, через ткань юкаты и нижнего белья. Канамэ кажется невыносимо далёким, хочется раздеть его всего и самому прижаться голой кожей.   
Канамэ начинает дрожать в руках, шепчет что-то вроде: «Не могу… сейчас… Юки…» — и тихо стонет. Юки не заставляет себя ждать, кончает следом, стискивая Канамэ в объятьях.   
Рядом разносится шорох искусственной листвы. Канамэ дёргается, запахивает полы юкаты и вскакивает на ноги, растирая ладонями румянец на щеках. А Юки думает о том, что только что испортил брюки брата.  
Из кустов высовывается голова Чизуру в не менее идиотском парике, чем тот, что совсем недавно красовался на Канамэ. Канамэ тут же бросается искать его в полумраке, шаря по полу руками. Юки иногда думает, что они действительно читают мысли друг друга. Например, сейчас Канамэ настолько смущён, что явно сорвётся на Юки. И правда, он подходит к нему, комкая распушившийся парик в руке, и пинает под зад.  
— Вставай, чего расселся? — и обращается уже к Чизуру: — А ты чего здесь забыл?  
Выходит слишком резко и нервно, но Чизуру, кажется, не замечает.  
— Мне скучно, ребят, — он с печалью растягивает каждое слово.  
Канамэ взвивается моментально, бросается к Чизуру и силой пихает его обратно в заросли с криком «Я тебе клоун, что ли?» В этот же момент дверь класса раскрывается, впуская таких редких и совсем нежданных посетителей.   
Юки смеётся в голос, глядя, как рвутся в руках Канамэ неживые волосы.


End file.
